Shadows of Blood
Shadows of Blood is the original story. It takes place after Beyond the River. "A darkness is growing. A poison that will spread and destroy your clan from within. Only the spilling of blood will save ShadowClan. Revenge will guide you." Synopsis Bloodkit wants nothing more than to be the best warrior for his clan, but he frequently notices his clanmates acting strange around him. ShadowClan is swarming with secrets, some darker than others, and he longs to uncover the truth. But once the truth is revealed, his life is changed forever. A great threat looms over ShadowClan, and Bloodkit may be the only warrior able to save the clan. POVS Characters who are given a point of view in the book. * Rainheart (prologue) * Poppywing (prologue) * Bloomfire (prologue) * Bloodfur (chapter 1 to chapter 32) * Swiftstalker (chapter 4, chapter 5) Deaths A list of characters who died or are mentioned to have died in this book, in chronological order. There are a total of __ deaths in Shadows of Blood. * Poppywing * Rainheart * Maplefur * Milkblaze * Hickoryroot * Hawkfeather * Starfaith * Rosebreeze * Carrottail * Foxshine * Brownstripe * Diamondrain * Otterpelt * Silverberry Chapter by Chapter Summary Prologue Rainheart is pacing outside the nursery where his mate, Poppywing, is kitting. He constantly pesters the medicine cats for an update, and so he tries to calm himself by talking to his sister, Bloomfire. When Poppywing lets out a yowl, Rainheart realizes something is wrong and tries to get to her, but the medicine cats refuse to let him. Bloomfire tries to calm him, while inside the nursery, something has gone wrong, and Poppywing is bleeding to death. Dewstorm and Hawkfeather argue, but ultimately allow Rainheart into the nursery to see her before she dies. Afterwards, Rainheart confronts Hawkfeather, angrily claiming that he let her die. He's about to attack him when he suddenly races out of the den. Bloomfire goes into the nursery and sits with the medicine cats. She notices some of the bloody moss moving and rushes over to uncover a blood-soaked kit that survived. Hawkfeather is horrified, thinking it's an omen that the kit will destroy their clan, as he was born in blood. Bloomfire rushes to tell Rainheart the good news. She finds him in the forest standing outside a fox den. She tells him about his surviving son, but Rainheart doesn't care and says he is unable to live without Poppywing. He tells her to name the kit Bloodkit just before he commits suicide by leaping into the den and letting the fox kill him. The clan holds a vigil for Rainheart and Poppywing. The queens argue about who will take in Bloodkit, but Depthstar and Cobratail have a solution of their own. They propose that Bloomfire and Flameheart raise the kit. After some consideration, they accept him, and the clan agrees to hide the truth from the kit. Bloomfire decides to name him Bloodkit without hesitation, as it was Rainheart's last wish. Hawkfeather is upset about this and claims to Depthstar and the clan that Bloodkit will destroy ShadowClan one day. Category:Books